


月亮上的人

by Khilouzin



Category: The Truman Show (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khilouzin/pseuds/Khilouzin
Summary: 在那个世界上最大的摄影棚外，配角们也有自己的生活和烦恼……





	月亮上的人

“嗯，马龙——不，路易，”华斯特医生说，“这两天的观察结果并不理想，你对‘路易’的反应速度比对‘马龙’平均要慢0.5秒。”

“这没什么吧，”他笑了一下，耸了耸肩，装作满不在乎，“我上次离开桃源岛还是在五个月前，扮演马龙那么久，我习惯那个身份了。”

“0.5秒是什么概念?”华斯特扶了扶眼镜，“乘以2就是1秒。”他反手指指身后，“你盯着墙上那钟，自己感受下1秒有多长。”

他照办了，而且试了好几次。1秒确实挺久的，他试着在心里把1秒一分为二，也觉得0.5秒其实也不短。排除任何干扰，三米之内，你从背后叫一个人，如果那人过了0.5秒、0.8秒，甚至1秒才回应你，你会不会生气?或者觉得他有病?

卡罗琳疏远的样子突然浮现在他的脑海里，在她身高的二分之一处，还有儿子大卫不安的眼神。

是的，他想起来了，这几天，不止一次，他是听到“马龙”的名字才反应过来的。“叫你‘路易’你都不应，只好叫你‘马龙’了。”有一次，卡罗琳在他背后将盘子重重地掼到餐桌上，语气十分不善。

不过，四岁的儿子倒是没有这样的烦恼。“真人秀”是大卫最喜欢的节目，所以一看到他，就总是兴奋地叫他“马龙”，只是偶尔在卡罗琳的教训下，才乖乖改口叫“爹地”，但过不了多久就又故态复萌。

“公司这次给你多长假?”华斯特问。

“两周。”

“两周太短，矫正没有什么意义，你只要记得自己是路易就行，和卡罗琳相处时多长点心。”

“好的，那么……”他起身准备离开。

“等一等，”华斯特突然站起来，上身隔着豪华的樱桃木大班桌探向他，脸上换上一幅饶有兴致的表情，“你离开两周，对楚门是怎么说的?”

“这个嘛……”他重新坐了下来。他接受过无数次采访，回答过无数个关于楚门的问题，但人们还是乐此不疲，他早已习惯。

他抬头看了看挂钟，确实，已经过了咨询时间了，华斯特的身份不再是医生，华斯特可以是热心观众、铁杆粉丝、八卦记者……随便什么都行，只要心理诊所与天网公司签订的保密协议还在发挥它应有的约束力。

“我告诉他我要去外地采购。”他说。

“他就从来没有要求和你同行?”华斯特舒服地坐回大班椅，翘起二郎腿。

“有过，我报了一个高到吓人的差旅费给他，又告诉他‘佳品便利连锁’是可以给员工全额报销的。”

“哈哈，基斯督总是在给他灌输‘揾食艰难’的观念。一个干保险的，福利还比不上一个便利店的理货员，这种事情说出去谁信?”

“也不一定，你看现在，保险行业的底层员工个个累得像条狗。”他摆出一副洞悉世事的样子，虽然自己对真实世界的了解已经远远不如对桃源岛的认知。

“说起来，基斯督就没打算给你换一个工作吗?”

“谈何容易，有什么工作是不需要什么专业技巧的?又有什么工作可以最大限度地接触到楚门?”他反问道。他不喜欢外行指导内行，没有谁比他、比基斯督更了解整个桃源岛的设计细节。

“比如……”华斯特却把这问题当真了，“公务人员?”

“如果我是公务人员，我就得为他牵线搭桥，四处打听，看有没有去斐济的机票——最不济也得是一张出港的船票吧?”

“也是，”华斯特叹气，“连我们这些外人都知道美露已经使出浑身解数了，楚门却还是忘不了劳拉啊。”

“美露不大聪明。”他说得很委婉。

他从没告诉过别人，自己在楚门和美露的婚礼上流下的眼泪有三成是真的。从小一起长大的朋友娶了一个既无真心而又愚蠢的女人当老婆，换谁都会扼腕叹息的。虽然一直以来只是逢场作戏，但其实他对楚门说不上讨厌，在不影响拍摄进度的基础上，他很愿意对楚门好些，好减轻一点内心的愧疚感。

“不过，我还是相信美露勤能补拙，”他笑着兜了回来，“只要肯努力，就会有进步，大家不都是这样想的吗?”说这句话时，他心里满满都是优越感。

“马龙啊马龙，”华斯特笑着说，“戏里可靠，戏外宽容，基斯督应该再给你颁个最佳男配。”

“颁个长假更实在。”他看看墙上的挂钟，指针指向下午四点，又看看华斯特，华斯特看上去好像还有一大堆问题没问。“那么我先告辞，”他抢占先机说道，“谢谢你的诊疗。”

“没有没有，”华斯特摆着手，“如果再有什么困扰请一定再来找我，诊所是和天网公司签过保密协议的，你可以放一万个心。”

“嗯。”

他抬头看了看挂钟，四点了，大卫快要放学了，虽然卡罗琳不让他去接，但远远看着总可以吧?

诊所前厅有售卖机，他买了一罐啤酒。他没有挑选自己在“真人秀”中代言的彭帕维尔黑啤，那个味道令他作呕。

沁凉的液体让他心情好了一点。他戴上墨镜和帽子，用易拉罐挡住嘴巴，然后面无表情地推开大门，匆匆走了出去。

正值秋夏之交，下午四点的阳光还是很猛烈。刚踏出大门，他就感到浑身上下一热，紧接着一阵轻微的眩晕袭来。他站在原地，等那阵眩晕过去，才又继续走。

和楚门一样，长年待在摄影棚的他已经完全不适应真正的阳光。这次走得太急，维D补充剂也忘了带，只得让卡罗琳去药店补购。

从诊所到停车场，一百米内没有人注意到他。阳光透过墨镜，像一块斜挂的苍白幕布占据他视野的一角。他习惯了桃源岛带着浓浓塑料感的低矮建筑，习惯了近在咫尺的太阳和月亮。而真实的世界、真实的城市对他来说太大了。他感到自己处在高楼大厦逼仄的包围中，它们像一只只巨大的、闪着寒光的钢铁怪兽，从四面八方向他缓慢地倾斜过来，一点一点地挤占他的意识空间。

他深吸一口气，努力让自己不去注意这些，一边啜着啤酒，一边加快脚步，直到安全地钻进车里，才松了一口气。

开动汽车后，后视镜里出现了一辆车，那辆车开始跟着他，一直与他的车保持着十米左右的距离。

是天网公司的保镖。他在摄影棚外是受到监视的，不能随便去什么地方，不能随便和别人说话，以免不经意地将桃源岛和主角的秘密透露出去。

“哈喽李，”他主动拿起对讲机，“今天又要辛苦你们了。”

“沙沙”几声过去后，对讲机里传来声音，“没事，这是我们的本职工作，你现在是要回家吗?马龙——不，路易。”

“我想去大卫的学校门口，他快放学了——”

“你不能出现在公众面前。”对方打断了他。

“卡罗琳去接他，我只待在车里，离校门一百米远，不会暴露。”他尽量显得和颜悦色，“李，你知道我的应变能力的。”

“好吧，我请示一下。”那边的声音说道。

“拜托你了。”他顺服地说。

三分钟后，他获得了来自基斯督的特许，“一切小心为上”，这是李传达给他的基斯督的原话。没问题，他够小心的了，基斯督应该信任他。

他舒了一口气，将车调了个头，驶上通往学校的路。

为了放松心情，他打开了车上的收音机。本想听会儿音乐，却发现它只播放了一小段就草草结束。

“听众朋友们下午好，欢迎收听今天的‘真人每日鲜’，我是主持人高飞。若说在过去的一周里，桃源岛平静得像一个生态鱼缸，那么今天我们终于高兴地迎来了一只好奇的小猫。”

好奇的小猫?谁搅动了池水?他竖起了耳朵。

“前晚，因为屋子翻新的问题，楚门和美露大吵了一架。楚门很想将地下室重新装修，改造成集娱乐和储物为一体的个人小天地，美露则以家庭收入不高为由拒绝附议，夫妇间就这么打起了冷战。恰逢马龙休假，楚门倾诉无门，无处排解，竟动起了离婚的念头，这可是他们结婚五年来的头一遭哦。”

有这事?基斯督怎么没有通知他?他霎时疑窦丛生，他人虽然在摄影棚外，但随时可以通过电话与楚门沟通。楚门一有什么动静，他必须首先知道，这是他的义务和权利。

他立刻联系李，请求李代他向基斯督提出疑问。基斯督的答复很快到了：

“楚门只是闹小情绪，‘真人秀’近期剧情过于平缓，产生小矛盾是好事。不必担心，如非紧急情况，天网公司不会打扰休假员工。”

基斯督的答复让他稍微松了口气，但再也无心收听广播。他不怕楚门心情不好，谁都会心情不好，他只是担心基斯督有别的想法。基斯督不会趁他出外休假刻意放空他吧?基斯督是觉察到了他最近的烦恼吗?这个老奸巨猾的制作人，心里又在打什么算盘?

他琢磨不透基斯督，就像琢磨不透桃源岛外的世界。在这种纷乱的心情中，他僵硬地把握着方向盘，略显生涩地穿过大都市的车水马龙。真正的大都市令他眼花缭乱，他面对的是全然不同于桃源岛的交通状况，车流、人流是随机的、迅猛的、千变万化的，每一个转弯，每一次变道，都要耗去他很多精力。

最终他还是安全地将车停在了学校斜对面。李的车则忠实地跟着他，停在十米开外。

四点半。已经陆续有孩子被家长领着走出校门，他戴上墨镜，将车窗摇下三分之一，盯着校门，等待卡罗琳和大卫出现。

间或有人从车边走过，他将自己的半边脸安全地藏在啤酒罐和车窗的后面，警惕地观察着他们的表情和反应。

等待对他来说虽然难捱，但是值得忍耐。二十分钟过去，他终于看到卡罗琳和大卫走了出来。可令他大吃一惊的是，同行的竟还有一个陌生男人。那个陌生男人抱着一袋法式面包，和卡罗琳一人一边牵着大卫走，有说有笑的，大卫开心地在他们之间跳来荡去。

一股火苗从他心里腾地升起，混杂着悲愤、羞耻和一点点愧疚。他关上车窗，摘下墨镜，按住猛烈跳动的胸口，让自己冷静。他大脑一片空白，目光木然地追随着那不是一家、却胜似一家的三人，可是，好像专门要和他作对似的，他们竟然朝他这个方向走了过来。

他紧张起来，怕卡罗琳认出他的车。他手忙脚乱地发动引擎，一边转动车匙一边嘲笑自己，路易啊路易，该害怕的本是他们，你慌什么?可他就是止不住内心那种慌。他突然觉得很孤单，很无助，觉得真实的世界对他很残酷。

这时他就特别想回到桃源岛去。

对讲机里传来李频繁的呼叫，他却一下将自己投入了深深的自怨自艾中，无暇顾及。

这时，另一侧车窗传来两下敲击声，他以为是警察，一转头却突然听见“哗”的一声，随即眼前一花、脸上一痛，乒乒乓乓，有什么坚硬的东西雨点般地打在他身上。

他马上意识到车窗被砸了，那些溅得他满脸满身的是玻璃碎屑。

耳边响起混乱的叫喊，有人强行打开车门将他拖下了车。他的眼睛飞进了一些玻璃碎屑，看不清东西，也分不清上下左右东南西北。

他被人推搡着，完全没法站稳。有人揪住他的衣领将他拎了起来，好像带着什么深仇大恨似的，照他脸上打了一拳。“李!李!”他摔倒在地上，双手护住脑袋，一边呼叫着，一边等待更多拳头落到自己身上。

李他们没有来，但也没有人再揍他。他勉力将眼睛睁开一条缝，又闭上，挤出一点眼泪将玻璃碎屑冲出来。他的视力恢复了一些，周围站着一群气势汹汹的人，他看见他们穿着清一色文化衫，有的手里还举着牌子，脸上画着图案。

文化衫上印着楚门的半身像，半身像被一排画上去的竖杆覆盖，看上去像被笼子囚禁着，牌子上写满各式触目惊心的标语：“真人秀有真人无人性”、“炸沉小岛解放楚门”、“伪上帝滚出地球”、“助纣为虐者将受地狱之火灼烧”……

他明白过来，自己碰上了“真人秀”的极端反对组织，公开发行的报纸、保密的天网内部文件都有报道，它们分支复杂，诉求繁多，但百闻不如一见，何况他已经挨了一拳。

一个胡须浓厚的壮汉上前抓住他的领子，将他拎了起来。壮汉裸露的手臂上纹着一条蛇，看上去非常眼熟。突然，他想起来了，华斯特的手臂上也有一条一模一样的。围着他的这群人，手臂上统统纹着一样的蛇。他抽抽嘴角，勾起一个无奈的笑容：他们自诩是撒旦变成的蛇，要告诉楚门桃源岛的真相，却又诅咒他这样的 “助纣为虐者”受地狱之火灼烧，这不是自相矛盾吗?

而他只不过是一个演员，路根本没得选。

“马龙嗯?在桃源岛过得风生水起嗯?”壮汉被他的笑容激怒，又照他脸上抡了一拳。他这次站稳了，他觉得自己不应该那么丢脸，他要还手，也许要跟对方打一架，让他们直到自己不是好惹的。他虽然常年缺乏日照，但因为坚持锻炼，肌肉还算结实，体型还算壮硕。他身高188，体重足有170斤，要挺住，警察会来的，熬到警察来就好了。

他刚拉开了架势，听觉却突然敏锐地捕捉到一丝熟悉的孩子的哭声。心头略过一阵不安，避开壮汉挥来的拳头后，他循着哭声的方向望去，竟看到大卫和卡罗琳也被另一拨不知是反对份子还是狗仔队的家伙包围了起来。

那群疯狂的人开始从卡罗琳的手里抢大卫，卡罗琳手脚并用，踢着咬着，奋力地护着大卫。而之前那个和他们亲似一家的陌生男人，此时却无助地站在一旁，连手里装面包的袋子也不肯放下，只像个傻子一样茫然不知所措。

“唰”的一下，他感到自己身体里的血突然上涌，排山倒海般地直冲脑袋。“去你妈的!”他捏住拳头狠狠地朝那壮汉挥去，两下就将对方打翻在地，紧接着瞅准包围圈出现的一个空档，急起猛冲地撞上去，“呼”地一下撞翻了好几个人，而自己也借着巨大的惯性冲出了包围圈。

“放开他们!”他奋力冲向卡罗琳和大卫，自从大学毕业后他还从没这么被激怒过。他气喘如牛，吼叫着扑上去，抓住一个正拽着大卫的手臂的女人，将她狠狠地摔在地上，犹不解恨，又坐了上去，狠狠地扇她巴掌，一边扇，一边骂。积累多时的不满、无法在桃源岛释放的憋屈，一下化作污言秽语，倾泻而出。

好几个女人被这阵势吓坏了，竟然哭了起来。他这样的举动无异火上浇油，人们纷纷围过来，现场一片混乱，尖叫声此起彼伏。他血脉贲张，脑门突突地跳，浑身上下有使不完的力，干脆一手抱起大卫，一手拽着卡罗琳，冲出了人群。

“马龙!马龙!”大卫埋在他胸前哭着叫他，听得他肝肠寸断。他将大卫抱得紧紧的。“宝贝不怕，我们只是拍电影，接下来爹地还要演一场晕倒的戏，就在三秒后，三秒后爹地就假装晕倒，而你要赶快回到妈咪身边去，爹地开始倒数了，三，二，一——”

阳光还是那么猛烈，像是要吸走他的所有力量，他是真的体力不支了，眼前一黑，咚一声摔倒在地上，一下失去了意识。

陷入黑暗前，他听到大卫还在“马龙”、“马龙”地叫他，而卡罗琳，则不停地叫他“路易”。他实在分身乏术，都不知道要回应哪一个好。

迷迷糊糊中，他做了一个很长的梦。他梦见了自己高中毕业的那一天，毕业典礼结束后，一向助人为乐的他自愿留在礼堂清扫地板。将近完工时，烫着入时卷发的班主任安妮来找他。安妮的神色有些神秘，说要和他单独谈谈，顺便共进晚餐。

他承认自己当时确实有一瞬间的异想天开，因为安妮是他的第一个性幻想的对象。但他还是循规蹈矩地打电话征询了父母的意见，得到许可后，才放心地搭上了安妮那辆漂亮的道奇轿车。

那晚的月亮很圆。安妮迎着满月，沿着海堤开了很长很长的一段路。那晚他的记忆很奇特，他们越往前开，那月亮就变得越大、越亮，大得几乎触手可及，亮得让他担心安妮会不会突然变成狼人。

他惊诧于自己当时的胆大，完全没想到中途逃跑。

安妮并没有变成狼人，她带他来到一个他从未去过的高级餐厅，它建在一个孤独的海角上，远离桃源岛的万家灯火，月光是它在夜晚唯一的光源。

他遗憾地接受了现实，自己之前所有关于约会的幻想是完全不切实际的。因为共进晚餐的还有一个戴贝雷帽、穿立领服的中年男人。他自我介绍说他叫基斯督，既是餐厅的老板，也是一名电视制作人。

安妮对基斯督毕恭毕敬，而基斯督却像一个慈祥的长者，对他和蔼可亲。他亲自为他煎牛扒，为他端盘上桌，开饭了，他开始他道明自己的来意。

一顿饭的工夫，他构筑了十八年的世界观崩塌了。他被告知一个可怕的真相，自己生活了十八年的桃源岛其实只是一个巨大的摄影棚，五千多部摄像机日日夜夜对着他与他最好的朋友，分分秒秒、一刻不停地拍摄。十八年来他们毫无隐私，一举一动都被直播，收看的人是遍布全球的十几亿观众。他是节目最重要的配角，他们被他的耿直打动，为他的憨厚喝彩，并希望自己的孩子能够以他为榜样，一生忠诚可靠、勤勤恳恳。他虽然不是主角，但作为主角最好的朋友，他成了电视史上配角表演的一个奇观，并在不知情的情况下获得了不计其数的重量级奖项。

基斯督的言说犹如布道，充满诱惑：告知真相，是为了更好地圆谎，打破世界的壳，是为了更自如地操控。

他撂下刀叉，双手抱头，一度害怕得浑身发抖，却不曾产生过哪怕一丁点拒绝的念头。里面的所有人都在串谋，外面的所有人都在旁观，既然一样，为何还要区分?外面的世界陌生可怖，桃源岛却是他从小长大的地方，楚门是他从小到大的朋友，难道这些还不够吗?为什么要抛弃自己的故乡和好友，仅仅为了别人关于真假的一个定义，就冒冒失失去造访一个全然陌生的地方呢?他没那个胆量，也没那个兴趣。

所以，他留下了。他接受了基斯督开出的丰厚报酬。十八岁前，他和楚门一样浑然天成，但从那晚开始，一切都变了，天翻地覆，他成了一个毫无经验的演员，一切重头来过。只有最好的朋友仍被蒙在鼓里。摄影棚内，他按部就班，步步为营，滴水不漏;摄影棚外，他利用少得可怜的时间娶妻生子，妻子卡罗琳是真人秀的临时演员，活泼可爱，真心待他，却聚少离多。七年过去，楚门打破了电视直播的一个又一个纪录，而他则一次又一次刷新了自己创下的配角表演的奇迹。

他在梦里浮浮沉沉，自己好像被一股可怕的力量抛进了人造海。一阵阵人造的潮汐向他卷来，又将他推走。他随波逐流，一点点接近天上挂着的那轮巨大的月亮，却好像永远到达不了。

那月亮近在咫尺，大得狰狞，坑坑洼洼的月面丑陋无比，象征着世道人心。他痛苦地意识到，那丑陋他也有分参与，而且是大到离谱的那一部分。

只有他意识到那丑陋。基斯督不觉得那是丑陋，而楚门对那丑陋毫无知觉。所以，痛苦的只有他，他只在梦里痛苦。梦一醒，他就会忘记一切，开始表演。

“路易，路易……”这时，他听到卡罗琳的声音在耳畔呼唤。

他悠悠醒转，看到妻子担忧的脸近在眼前。卡罗琳告诉他，他晕倒之后没多久，李就带着警察赶到现场驱散了人群。绝大多数媒体的报道被天网公司压制下来了，今天的事件对他、对“真人秀”都没什么影响。

现在，他在自己家里。

“今天……谢谢你了。”卡罗琳说，她眼中有感激之色，但态度还是十分疏离。

“马龙，马龙，你醒了?”大卫走到床前轻轻摸他的脸，“谢谢你今天救了我。”

他心头一动，像喝了蜜一样甜。大卫的一句道谢，让他突然觉得自己是谁、名字叫什么都无所谓了。

一直在心里酝酿着的那个想法，他之前总是觉得太不成熟，但就在大卫向他道谢之后，突然呈现出了成熟的姿态。

他决定说出来，不过得先组织一下语言。

“马龙，我表演个节目给你看吧。”大卫拿起了床头柜上的一个麦片罐，高兴地说着。“大卫，别闹。”卡罗琳抱起他，把他放到椅子上坐着，然后打开了房间里的电视。

真人秀的晚上八点黄金档开始了。“宝贝，来看电视吧，”她说，“我跟爸爸说会儿话。”

“好。”大卫立刻被真人秀的片头吸引住，连麦片罐也忘了放下。卡罗琳收拾了一下床上的玩具和杂志，然后坐到床沿。

他感到很幸福，他和卡罗琳，已经很久没有这样好好聊天的机会了。

电视上，楚门也回到了自己家，脸上是他再熟悉不过的搞怪表情。“美露，甜心，宝贝。”楚门似乎在讨好美露，他像猴子一样在美露面前窜来窜去，扮出各种鬼脸逗她。

楚门一直是单纯而善良的，他最了解不过。可今晚美露却不领情，她冷着一张脸，对楚门不理不睬。可楚门依旧不恼，继续不遗余力地逗她笑。

“路易，我……”卡罗琳欲言又止。

“‘金色大地’——”电视上，楚门挡在美露面前，表情夸张地从流理台上拿起一罐麦片。

“‘金色大地’!”大卫重复着，开心地从椅子上跳下来，跑到他和卡罗琳面前。

“‘金色大地’果味混合麦片，选用英格兰农庄上等纯天然优质原料，”大卫一手托着麦片罐，一手用力拧开盖子，然后埋下头，深吸一口气，故作陶醉地说道，“味道好极了!”

大卫将台词、语气和动作模仿得惟妙惟肖，与电视上的楚门几乎达到同步。他不顾脸上的伤口哈哈大笑，又狠命地鼓起掌来，于是大卫又满足地跑回电视机前继续观看。

美露脸上依旧没有丝毫笑容，她倚靠着流理台，两手向后支撑着，这个姿势将她惹火的身材显露无疑，虽然她这时还穿着护士的制服。

“楚门。”她将垂在额前的一小缕金发拨开，定定地看着自己既是戏里也是戏外的丈夫，欲言又止。

“路易。”这时，卡罗琳握住了他的手。

“我们离婚吧。”

他听到，她和她同时轻轻说道。


End file.
